


拟饵捕食

by PraiseThePowerOfCreativity



Category: Pet（Anime 2020）, 思维覆写
Genre: Hermaphrodites, M/M, Other, 双性描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PraiseThePowerOfCreativity/pseuds/PraiseThePowerOfCreativity
Summary: 本作又名 “日本一男高中生入室抢劫，不料反遭年轻女（？）店主强奸” （大 误）总之是一个年轻DK入室劫财劫色反遭劫色的沙雕故事
Relationships: Hiroki/Tsukasa, 广树司
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	拟饵捕食

**Author's Note:**

> 大量R级描写出没，请谨慎阅读！
> 
> 很雷！很雷！很雷！重要的话说三遍！没脑子攻/荡妇受出没请注意！！！
> 
> 半吊子不良高中生！广树x双性人水产店员！司

01

“两条安康鱼，剁大块，肝脏单独分小袋装。”

染了满头金发、衣着奇特的小个子少年打着哆嗦，从寒风凛凛的室外钻进装潢老旧的水产店。今天他倒霉，帮会的前辈们嚷嚷着要做安康锅吃，他作为在场人中辈分最小的成员自然要跑这个腿。

店主不在，出来接待的是一个留着规矩黑发、身材修长的清秀青年，腰上系的防水围裙还很新。

“安康鱼是吗？要大一点的还是小一点的？”青年指着一旁玻璃水箱里懒洋洋的一群怪鱼问道，广树闻到对方身上新鲜浅淡的海腥味后退一步，告诉他挑体型大的捞。

“你知道吗，安康鱼的脑袋上都有这样的小灯笼，它们在水里的时候就躲在泥沙下面、用这个可爱的小灯引诱路过的鱼虾来吃——可怜的鱼虾们还以为这是什么发光的美味食物呢，一靠近，就被安康鱼张开大嘴统统吃下肚啦。”

黑发青年笑嘻嘻地自说自话、把网兜里鲜活的安康鱼展示给广树，那些怪鱼头上确实都有一个细小的枝桠似的生物组织，只是现在不发光。少年没再仔细看那两条面目可憎的生物，也不怎么敢去看对方手套下一截白皙饱满的小臂。

暂且避开了门外零下十几度的寒风，广树两手插在裤袋里，站在案板前看看店的青年手法娴熟地给两条体格肥硕的安康鱼开膛破肚。这家水产店从他记事起就在了，他这小半辈子来买过无数次鱼，面前这个勤劳能干的男子他倒是没见过几次。

“啊，我是店主老家一个远房侄子，最近他身体不太好我才过来帮他看店的，以前不住这儿。”对方被问及身份时这样说着，一边把收拾好的鱼装进塑料袋递给广树，“我叫司，以后常来呀。”

广树没搭话，板着脸接过那包沉甸甸软兮兮的安康鱼、又把钱递到对方戴着黑色塑胶手套的湿漉手中：

“零钱不用找了。”

02

人一喝酒就爱高谈阔论，广树坐在烟气缭绕的大会客厅里给帮会的老大哥们分菜倒茶，不经意地听成年男人们扯着粗鲁嘶哑的嗓门谈天说地、不亦乐乎。

帮里的规矩规定，打杂小弟成年之后就有机会转正，只是为保此人诚心，必须要让老大分配一桩坏事去做，做完了回来再让老大决定能不能转正。

“小鬼啊，”大哥两腿搭在茶几上，烟一口接着一口，招招手示意广树过来，“你也快18了吧，该干点坏事儿啦。”

干坏事儿，广树点头，奉上满当当一碗鱼汤。

“干点儿啥好呢，嘿嘿，”老大身边一个瘦子干笑起来，端起烟灰缸给老大接烟灰。

广树自己也不知道该做什么，他从小没爸没妈，为了不受欺负才跟帮派里的人混，如今真跟他说要递投名状，他心里反而有点没底。

“害，小屁孩一个，也不能真让他杀人越货吧，”大哥叼着烟猛嘬一口，“要不这样，你上南边儿那条商店街抢两万日元回来，就算正式入伙，干不干？”

还没等广树说什么，一旁的瘦子就瞪大了眼睛，“就两万？”他起哄道，“广树好歹跟了咱们十多年啦，您让他抢二十万回来他也不是办不到吧！”

客厅里顿时充满了起哄打屁的笑声和吆喝声，大哥扔了烟，蒲扇大的手张开了就往瘦子脑袋上呼：

“你懂个屁！”

广树不吭声，他理解大哥的用意：帮会供他上学那么久，肯定也希望他日后能成为个在白道上帮助帮会洗白的角色。抢钱就是个形式，主要还是看他有没有那个胆子，两万日元不是个小数目，但也不算大，就算自己失手被抓，凭着未成年的身份也不会留下案底。

“没问题，您说让我抢哪家店都行。”

03

广树又去了那家水产店：他这次来不是为了买鱼，而是为了踩点。

过了早上采购的风头，司正站在店里、拎着水管冲洗满是血水鳞片的案板和地面。听有人进了门便回过头来：“早上好，你要买鱼吗？”

完了，广树心里一拍脑门。现在看店的可不是那个腰椎间盘突出、行动不便的老头子，而是一个健康的青年男子，他怎么就把这茬给忘了？

“呃…我不买鱼，”广树有些支支吾吾，司就站在水槽边好奇地打量着他，友善的蓝眼睛里带着疑惑。

广树一时语塞，他顿时感觉自己白站在这里实在是尴尬。

“那个，我想买点烤鱼片回去，不知道现在店里能不能做。”

司露出些为难的神色来：“不好意思…烤鱼片前天刚卖完，店主不在，我也不会做，所以没法卖给你。”

“不过，”他解下脏兮兮的塑胶围裙，广树看见对方白色兜帽衫下鼓囊囊的胸肌轮廓，“我会做烤海鲜什么的，今早店里进了新鲜章鱼，可以的话我烤点章鱼脚给你？”

看来我是被当成来给老爹买下酒菜的小屁孩了。广树的大脑一片空白，对方眉梢无奈而温柔地向下撇时有莫名的魅力撩他瞬身发酥，“那…我要三条”，他小声地说。

04

矮个子的金毛不良孤零零地站在一排水箱前看鱼望虾，时不时抬起头往内室张望。水产店的厨房大概是直接从毛坯房改装而来的，没有门，和旁边的小烧烤摊互通——老店主在时会在傍晚支起炉子专烤海鲜，白天时则在屋里的厨房里烤东西打包卖。除此之外，厨房旁边还有一个小卧室，同样没有房门，只用一个轻飘飘的布帘与外界隔开。

那是司平时休息的地方吗？广树偷偷打量起厨房里的那个身影来，不禁好奇这个外地来的青年是否每晚都在这个简陋的小屋子里孤单栖住着。这样不会有点危险吗？少年觉得自己正在无意义地替对方担心，却又觉得自己的担忧不无道理——司的身材在他见过的所有男性中不算最好的，但在他看来依然颇具吸引力，至少已经到了该为他个人安全多做打算的程度，也到了不管他本人做什么都能令人格外浮想联翩的程度——看着对方把串好的章鱼脚架在火上烤，广树甚至能想象到那些过长的触须在青年处理章鱼时挟着稀薄的黏液、拍打在饱满圆润的手腕上发出'啪''啪'的暧昧水声。

不行，不能再想了，不良少年狠狠地捏了把自己的脸，心想别忘了你是来做什么的。既然老大指明了要他抢这家店，那他就必须下手，现在对着店里的人动歪心思简直是自讨苦吃。

店里落灰的收银台就放在水箱边两米处的角落里，看起来已经很久没人用过，广树绕着那个柜台走了两圈，估计店里平时的营收不会存在这里面——那就应该是放在卧室的某处、由看店的人亲自保管了。

一想到自己今晚很可能要把刀尖比在司细白的脖颈上、逼他交出这些天辛苦挣来的血汗钱，广树就觉得心里有什么正像炭火一样烧得发慌——常年在街头打人干架的年轻混混并不觉得这个个子比他高一头、手腕却还没自己粗的文弱青年能打得过自己，他只是单纯不忍心看到那双柔软清澈的蓝眼睛被一场无妄之灾从梦中惊扰。

“我说，”他焦躁地撸了把自己长得挡眼的刘海，“你每天晚上都住在这儿？”

“什么？”司在那头拔高声调问，估计是排气扇的噪音影响了他的听力。

“我刚才说，你晚上就住在店里吗？”广树也提高了音量，“你来我们这儿这么久，夜里不去下城区逛逛吗？”

但凡是个穷乡僻壤的年轻人来了，都不会这么久都不想找点乐子吧？少年想起傍晚时分华灯初上的繁华街区，心想司要是愿意，自己可以借此机会把他介绍到帮会领地里最好的店玩一把——这样自己半夜就可以大摇大摆地拿走两万日元、又不用吓到这个单纯温柔的乡下人。

“唔唔，因为我要看店嘛，”厨房里传来塑料饭盒被打开又合上的喀拉响声，风扇的噪音也小了些。司拿着装好的烤物出来，身上还带着炭火味，“而且我在老家的时候就睡得很早，所以现在也是一到八九点钟就犯困，不太想出门逛。”

广树不太清楚渔业城镇的夜生活是否真像司描述的那般贫瘠，“可是…”，他不甘心地说，“这边的晚上很热闹，很有趣。”

女孩子们也漂亮，他又小声补充了一句。这是他作为直男最后的杀手锏了——也许他自己不一定是直男，但他打赌司是，”而且今晚中央广场有快闪表演，挺难得的”。

他还是没好意思那些经营项目可疑的娱乐场所推荐给司，只觉得对方不谙世事的程度远超自己的想象。混迹于灯红酒绿已久的半吊子不良此刻仿佛一条被晾在岸上暴晒的海鱼。

“快闪？”黑发青年从老旧发黄的价目册里抬起头来，似乎对这桩事很感兴趣，“谢谢，我有空的话一定会去看看的，”

少年大喜。

05

老商店街在黑夜里的生命力不比时髦的下城区那般强，大多数店家晚上十点之前就会收好货品、锁上卷帘门歇业大吉。广树回到家后一觉睡到十点半，十一点多才揣着小刀、塑料捆扎绳和撬锁工具偷偷摸摸地出门——他在回家的路上就把那三串章鱼脚吃光了，并打心里赞美这家店用料之新鲜。说实话，他有些想不通他们帮会为何指名道姓要这家水产店遭殃，明明老店主人很好，渔货也物美价廉。难道是因为司初来乍到、不懂得交保护费吗？这不太可能，少年摇摇头，他觉得司虽然单纯，但并不至于傻到做出什么让帮会蓄意针对的事情。

而且司是个连话都不必说几句就能把所有人都哄开心的家伙，广树突然觉得自己脸颊发烧。他以前从未见过这么毫无攻击性、又十分具有魅力的男性，以至于他长久以来都认为一切男人的魅力都理应伴随着较强的侵略性——而司的出现则告诉他：嘿，你的想法完全错了。

但愿他现在正在下城区看演出吧。广树走进乌漆嘛黑的商店街主干道，循着记忆找到了目标的水产店——正门的卷帘门没锁好，这让本来计划从后门潜入的少年有些意外。按照他的记忆，水产店两个月前刚换了新型卷帘门，现在慢慢往上推并不会发出噪音。不算惯偷的不良权衡了一下到后门溜门撬锁、反而触发安保警报的风险，最终决定掀起面前这个铁家伙、直接钻进店里。

而广树确实成功了。得益于他相对娇小的身材，卷帘门只被他掀开不到五分之一、并没有发出什么引人注意的声响。水产店里几乎一片漆黑，只有靠墙的一排玻璃水箱里还亮着几个照明用的led灯。少年起身定睛一看，几条肥胖丑陋的安康鱼正蛰伏在最上层的昏暗水箱里、招摇自己头上忽明忽暗的萤白提灯——一张张不断开阖的骇人巨口之上，几双无神的鱼眼仿佛正往闯入者的方向窥视。

操。广树向后踉跄一步，身为持刀不良的尊严总算没让他丢脸地叫出声来，却也着实吓得够呛。有些东西之所以恐怖，就是因为它们出现的时机恰到好处，他这样想着，哆哆嗦嗦地戴上遮脸的面罩，最后朝店门外张望几下就拉上了卷帘门、佝偻着背摸进了水产店的内室。

还真是一片漆黑啊，少年蹑手蹑脚地迈过森白的牙齿似的毛坯门框，最后一丝冷淡的灯光消失在他背后，仿佛提醒他正将自己送入某个生物的巨口。冷库里没人，存放鱼货的冰箱应该是空的，连电机运转的噪声都没有白天那么响，不速之客贴着墙更加放轻了脚步，那个简陋的小休息室就在他左手边，广树轻轻撩开那块遮挡视线的破布：

看店的乡下青年正躺在床上毫无防备地呼呼大睡，被布帘挡在室内的暖气温热使他只搭了条薄毯在腰胯间——他两手搁在脸侧，上身只套了件随体的宽松t恤，胸肌的圆润轮廓随着呼吸轻微地起伏，睡相仿佛摇篮里安稳纯洁的婴儿。

06

他怎么还在？广树有点慌了，其实他本该想到对方是这样一个对外界不甚好奇的性格，无论如何都不会为了一个陌生人随口的建议就半夜出去傻等什么演出。算了，还是硬着头皮上吧。少年咬咬牙，决定还是先翻翻床头的五斗橱、看能不能在吵醒对方之前找出钱并溜之大吉。

“嗯…好冷…”

就在他翻箱倒柜寻找现金的时候，床上熟睡的青年呢喃着翻了个身，广树吓了一跳，连忙回过头查看对方是否还睡着。也许是叫卧室外吹进来的冷风给冻着了，司抱着被子、向墙壁的方向蜷缩起自己，淡灰色的棉质四角裤裹着圆润挺翘的臀部从毯子下面隐隐约约露出来，小偷下意识吞了吞口水，盯着对方侧躺时腰臀间迷人的曲线看了许久。这都是什么事儿啊，他心里暗暗叫苦，室内的暖气片散热颇多，身上御寒的棉服没过几分钟就把他燥出一身白毛汗，别提有多难受了。

要不还是去收银台找找吧。不良少年用手背蹭去鼻尖上的汗珠，轻轻撩起那层花布边角拼成的布帘。他被难以忍受的闷热逼得头脑发昏，活像一条养在水温过高的鱼缸里、张着嘴半死不活的金鱼。

就在此时，他身后的床上又传来细碎的响动——这回不只是睡梦中翻身的声音，还有人从床铺中坐起身的声响。广树猛地回头，发现司已经垂着头坐在床上、一边睡眼惺忪地抱怨暖气坏了一边缓慢地转过身。

“你，你是谁——唔唔！”

身体快过了思考，回过神来时广树已一把将青年双手反剪、脸朝下按在柔软的床垫里。司惊慌地挣扎起来，可他的腰窝被对方的膝盖牢牢压制，后颈也被一只手用力按在床垫上，被柔软布料堵住的嘴只能噫噫呜呜地哼唧哀鸣、被压住膝窝的两条小腿无济于事地扑腾几下。广树惊讶于对方身体的爆发力远低于自己的想象，就连那反抗的动作都软乎乎的、让他几乎感受不到威胁。

然而他清楚对方白天时是如何拿着小刀杀鱼的，因此并不敢放松手上腿上的力道：“老实点，别动！”

有可能的话，不良少年并不愿意以如此粗暴的方式对待对方，这感觉其实很糟糕，广树发觉身下的青年正无声地哭泣，呼吸和血流都受到抑制的柔韧胴体抖个不停、仿佛下一秒就要失去意识。“你别害怕，我不想伤害你”，他附耳警告对方，“我只是想拿你一点钱，你告诉我现金都放在哪儿，我就马上拿钱走人，没意见吧？”

说完他放开了司后颈的束缚，从兜里掏出包装绳绑住青年两腕：“我身上有刀，你乱喊也没用，别做多余的事。”

司听了这话茫然地点了点头，又在对方的注视下侧着脸哭喘——他应该是被那个脸冲下的姿势憋坏了，一时半会儿只顾着边咳嗽边奋力呼吸新鲜空气，眼泪鼻涕、汗液和口水在泛红的苍白脸蛋儿上留下几道黏住他黑发的湿痕，粉嫩的舌肉从唇齿间探出一个尖来，广树借着对方手上夜光手环的微光看得真切。

良久青年终于开口，“钱…钱锁在前面的收银机里，钥匙在我脖子上挂着”。

广树凑过去瞧，果然看见一条细牛皮绳横在对方白皙汗湿的后颈上——刚才自己过于紧张，把手放在他脖子上那么久都没摸出来。

“我手动不了，你、你自己找一下…”司小声请求着，“应该就在我锁骨附近…”

锁骨附近，能不能说准确点。广树心里骂骂咧咧，伸手从他脖颈往胸口探，钥匙没找到，倒是把青年一整片柔软潮湿的胸肌摸了遍。“可恶，到底在哪？你有个准话没有！”少年满头大汗，见司只顾着闭眼抽搭搭地哭、给不出个完整答复，便越发急躁地摸索对方胸侧接近腋下的部位，终于在青年左侧肩膀附近摸到出了那把带着身体温热的小物件来。

这可不妙。广树喘着粗气把那根小绳割断，忽然感觉自己的下身微妙地起了反应。他刚才没心思胡思乱想，现在才反应过来为什么对方为何哭得鼻涕一把泪一把——把手伸过去一通乱摸，这根本就是性骚扰！年轻的不良虽说没什么性经验，跟着成年人们混久了，风俗店姐姐们的胸也还是摸过几次，现在想来这个单纯的渔村青年刚刚就被自己以相似的方法摸了一遍，怎么可能不觉得屈辱呢？

真是糟透了，广树心烦意乱，跪在司的腿弯上大口大口地深呼吸，却怎么也消不去窜向腹股沟的那股燥热。说起来不久之前他就闻到这屋子里有一股奇怪的香味，尤其是他在司的身上折腾了一通后，这种夹杂着淡淡酸味的咸湿甜香就愈发地浓烈起来，闻起来不讨厌，还带着一丝奇妙的情色感。黑发青年仍躺在床上小声抽泣，只是不像刚才那样激烈，听起来更像是小猫小狗受委屈时低低的呜咽声。

“那、那个抽屉里只有三万多，请不要都拿走！”见广树起身，青年吸了吸鼻子小声喊道，“求你了，给我留一点钱吧，不然我没法向叔叔交代，回去也会被家里人骂…”他显然以为这个劫匪是要起身去拿钱，于是更加低三下四地哀求起来，黑暗中一双漂亮的蓝眼睛看着好像又要哭出眼泪，好不可怜。

可广树的目的早就不单纯了，一直有些心猿意马的年轻不良现在看到对方一副可怜模样，更是心头涌起一阵无名火、想都没想就拽着青年让他脸贴着床单跪在床上，一边甩下外套一边说：“行啊，我不都拿走，但你可得好好补偿我才行。”

07

说着他俯下身，一把扯下对方形同虚设的内裤，说不清楚是恐吓还是认真地狠狠揉捏对方紧实挺翘的屁股。身下的青年顿时呼吸一滞，随后激烈地挣扎起来：“别这样…不要！不行…”

这人怎么这么会拱火啊！广树顿时气血上头，想都没想就往那臀肉上抽了几巴掌，直打得司呜呜哀叫起来，平时难以见光格外白皙的臀肉上顿时浮现出一小片模糊的粉色掌印。“别乱动，受伤我可不负责！”少年觉得自己下手太重，又伸手过去帮青年揉搓那处疼痛，一边心里暗想我硬成这样还不是因为你一直扭来扭去地蹭我吗，一边寻找对方腿间可以让自己泄火的洞穴——他意想不到地寻到一处本不该属于男性的湿软肉隙，手指在那两片肥厚的花瓣间磨擦几下便被一股温热黏稠的汁水给浸透了。广树借着萤白的手环照明拨开那对肉乎乎的阴唇一看，这才明白对方了那股香甜腥臊的古怪气味究竟源自何处，甚至瞬间就明白了对方早些时候为何对女孩子的话题根本不感兴趣。

少年大惊，满头是汗地吞了吞口水，心想自己这些天怎么都没发觉司是个女人——可真要说起来，对方的话音和身材怎么看都是个货真价实的青年男人，睡觉时胯间那个不小的鼓包看着也是跟如假包换的男性性器，说他是个男人也完全没错。

“我都…我都没想到，你下面竟然有两个洞？”他难以避免地口吃了，脸对着那个可爱的雌穴好一阵端详，又像是确认自己看到的不是幻觉一样用手指在一片湿润紧窄来回摸索翻搅。“哼嗯、别…呼呜…别摸…”司把脸埋在床垫里小声抗议，却又不由自主地扭动着腰臀、迎合起强盗的猥亵来，湿热的肉腔愉快地吐出几股黏糊温暖的水液。他的阴道和外阴都发育得十分成熟，看起来和大多数成年女性无异，动情时两片丰美的蚌肉便熟练地打开一条缝隙、露出里边咕啾咕啾蠕动淌水的小洞。

年轻的强盗有些看呆了，他之前从未见到过腿间长逼的男人，现在也万万没有想到身下这个看似清纯不谙世事的青年会有个如此烂熟淫荡的逼。他掏出自己怒涨的性器插进司的穴口猛干，被淫水打湿的一只手则裹着对方前面半硬的阴茎撸动起来，气喘吁吁地说：“我说你怎么每天都睡得那么早…你每天晚上一个人就待在这里玩自己？真看不出来，你、你竟然这么淫荡…”

这荤话说得太生疏，时机也不对，广树抱着青年的后背说完了便觉得羞得想哭，昏头昏脑地只顾继续操干对方的肉穴，一时半会儿都憋不出下半句。然而司听了这话好像很受用似的小声淫叫起来，被缚的双手一边拽着身后人的衣襟一边沿着少年肌理分明的小腹乱摸，水淋淋的嫩逼好像很久都没有尝过肉棒的滋味一样裹住广树的阴茎拼命吮吸，两人交合处飞溅的爱液没过一会儿便打湿了他细嫩的腿根、沿着笔直的双腿一路淌到床单上。

不知道他这样会不会难受，广树见司扭着脖子倚着床垫、脸颊和脖子都憋得发红，心一软便解开了他手上的束缚，又抱着他翻了个身才继续操他。司换了个姿势躺在床上、折着腿承受对方的欲望，双颊潮红两眼翻白的淫荡样子在照明手环的微光下暴露无遗。这场起因诡异的强奸不知何时彻底变成了合奸，少年看着对方一脸愉悦呻吟不止的样子，不禁怀疑这个受害者此刻比自己还要享受这场性交。

08

不知过了多久，广树终于浑身湿黏、筋疲力尽地躺进凌乱的床铺里。他不记得自己一共在对方身体里去了多少次，只觉得现在浑身都轻松又疲劳得一动都不想动，好像刚跑完一场马拉松。司伏在他身上浅浅地喘息着，脸上的潮红不知为何久久没有褪去，身上也一直湿漉漉热乎乎的。

没了最初精虫上脑的不管不顾，年轻的不良现在心虚得很：司浑身上下布满了掐痕、齿痕和各种不知何时形成的淤青和红肿，被操得烂熟的两个洞里装满了他的精液，现在正失禁似的稀稀拉拉淌水，也不知道什么时候才能恢复原状。如果他事后报警，我肯定跑不掉，广树哆哆嗦嗦地想，甚至不敢回应对方时不时投向自己的视线。

而就他天人交战时，司眨了眨眼，用两条饱满白皙的手臂环住少年精瘦的腰肢，“在想什么？”他把下巴搁在对方锁骨下方这样问，抚摸年轻男孩胸肌的双手像悠然爬行的女郎蛛。广树的身体肉眼可见地一僵：

“我、我在想你会不会报警…”，他现在看上去一定像个仓皇逃窜的怂包，不知何时已被面前这个高他一头的纤瘦青年牢牢禁锢在怀里动弹不得。“钱我不要了，你、你放开我…让我走吧？”

然而司只是笑而不语，冰凉的指尖几下就攀上了广树的脸——少年拿来遮脸的黑布早就在两人行乐至忘乎所以的时候松脱掉落，现在附着在他脸上的只有一层细密的冷汗。缺乏经验的强盗这时才心里大叫不妙，翻身想从床上蹦起离开，却被看似柔弱疲惫的青年一把拖回来按在身下。

糟了。

糟了糟了糟了糟了糟了。

“说什么呢？那钱本来就是要留给你的，你不拿怎么行呢？”司慢悠悠骑上广树的腰，沉醉于情欲的脸上写满了得逞的愉悦。被一转攻势的少年躺在对方身下瑟瑟发抖，因为纵欲过度而疲软的四肢此时连挣扎的力气都没有。

“你、你想干什么！？”

这问的什么废话，广树心里欲哭无泪，眼睁睁看着青年腿间丰满濡湿的花瓣将自己的性器摩擦得再次勃起，想死的心都有了——他倒也不是真的想死，只是一想到自己等会儿被这个漂亮的逼榨得惨叫求饶、再也硬不起来的丢脸模样，他就羞得恨不得挖个坑把自己埋了。

“怕什么呀？我又不会吃了你…”外表单纯的渔村青年羞涩地喘息起来，探出殷红的舌尖将广树的嘴唇舔了个来回，又一手撑在他腹肌上，一手拉开自己红肿滴水的雌穴。被不良少年亲自操开灌满的小嘴在萤白的微光下不住地抽搐开阖，不知餍足的样子像极了安康鱼那藏在无辜小灯后的贪婪巨口。

09

“我、我来取大哥昨天订的海鲜串和安康鱼，鱼照例剁大块…鱼肝单独装。”

广树打着哆嗦钻进装潢老旧的水产店，开门关门的动作带进来一阵三九天的刺骨寒风。腰椎不好的老店主坐在店里招呼了一声，扭头喊屋里的帮工出来杀鱼。

片刻后，戴黑色塑胶围裙的雇员捧着装满海鲜的泡沫箱从内室钻出来，看见广树便礼貌地笑了笑，转身放下箱子去水箱边捞鱼。

“这次要大一点的还是小一点的？”他回头问广树，得到对方‘这次要小一些的’的答案之后便捉上来两只体型略小的分别杀好装进袋里。

“你知道吗，所有能被人类捕捞到的安康鱼几乎都是雌性哦，”交货结算的时候司忽然自说自话起来，藏在价目表后面的笑容叫人看不真切。“雄性安康鱼体型都特别小，既没法捕食也没法独立生存，只能寄生在雌鱼身上…所以我们现在看见的头上有小灯的安康鱼都是雌鱼。”

他将装鱼的袋子塞进泡沫箱包好交给广树，脸上的表情本分又羞涩，一双漂亮的蓝眼睛却直勾勾地望着比自己矮一头的少年，直到把对方盯得发毛才莞尔移开视线。

“抹零之后收您5000元整，”他从广树手里接过一叠纸钞揣进裤兜里，抬起头时又是一副公式化的亲切笑容，让人不禁想他方才直接而热烈的注视只是一个错觉，“小店一直承蒙关照，请代我向组长致谢。”

关照？什么关照。广树一头雾水地朝司点点头，昏头昏脑地就要往门外走。对方这时跑上前去帮他拉开店门，在两人四目相接的瞬间伸出殷红的舌尖舔湿了嘴唇：

“多谢惠顾，以后常来呀。”

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 安康鱼为中型底栖鱼类，多潜伏海底，眼睛几乎无用武之地，懒惰，不善游泳，多靠腹鳍爬行。口内有锐利而且朝内倾斜的长牙，基本上，被咬中的猎物绝不可能逃走；而且拥有弹性的胃，因此某些种类能吃下比自己大的鱼类。身体裸露无鳞，在头体上方及体侧边缘均有大小不一的皮质突起。特别之处是有一支由前背鳍演化而成的发光钓竿，钓竿顶端内上百万只的发光菌，状似小鱼，会发出亮光，吸引小生物成为它们的食物，其英文名Anglerfish也来自于此。（来自维基百科：https://zh.wikipedia.org/zh-cn/鮟鱇目）
> 
> 安康鱼的繁殖习性：https://www.zhihu.com/question/37384970


End file.
